cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Sussudio
http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=192139&Extended=1 Alleged Nation Information Republic of Sussudio is generally considered to be the Gloria Estefan and the Miami Sound Machine of the Cybernations World. History The Republic of Sussudio was founded on Christmas Eve, 2007 after lord and god Phil Collins bought up a man-made island off the coast of Dubai. Within a few days of creation, lord and god Phil Collins decided to include Sussudio in The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. A very thoughtful choice indeed. It's early history were peaceful, with commercial and diplomatic ties being made a priority. Sussudio become an average nation on the world scene after only 15 days thanks to it's policy of selling technology at knock-down prices. Where this technology came from is anyone's guess. After moving on from having to whore itself out to all and sundry, Sussudio began the import of technology from Grand Lodge of Freemasons nations including Celtsville, Alamor, Offspring, Blamange, Starduston, Land of Shamans, Palms, Maharg and Frankreich. On the 15th of July, 2009 Sussudio made the shock decision to relocate to the 1 Touch Football alliance affiliation. The reasons for the switch remain unclear but cheerleaders and lapdancers are thought to be a strong candidate. After returning to GLOF for a £3.25m transfer fee in September, Sussudio rejoined 1TF after Mayzie paid reported £9m for it's "services". The Republic generally spends it days invading other nations for resources or simply for a bit of a laugh. The military are keen to keep the troops busy at all times. Unfortunately, as a consequence, the Republic has suffered at the hands of some 50+ nuclear weapons going off. Geography The Republic of Sussudio is a medium sized nation located in Asia. It's a former patch of land owned by the now defunct United Arab Emirates totalling some 1,000 square miles. Sussudio continues to expand it's territory through financial purchases from it's rather hard-up and dimwitted neighbours. It's progress and rate of growth shows no signs of slowing apart from all the radiated land, which makes up 95% of the total land mass. The Sussudian landscape is mostly barren desert, although the coastal areas are heavily invested in. Large amounts of time and money has gone into providing the 65,000+ Sussudians with fantastic areas to live in. Some of the houses even have toilets. In honour of Sussudio's best friend and regular holiday guest, Genghis of New Tauron. It's construction cost a reported $35,000,000 to transport it piece-by-piece from the former country of India. According to a local radio poll, Sussudians were more than happy to pay for it's building instead of eating. Climate Sussudio has a hot arid climate. Summers in Sussudio are extremely hot, windy and dry, with an average high around 40°C and overnight lows around 30°C. Most days are sunny throughout the year. Winters are cool and short with an average high of 23°C and overnight lows of 14°C. Precipitation, however, has been increasing in the last few decades with accumulated rain reaching 150mm per year. Climate in the Republic across the year. Capital City Easy Lover is a man-made island just off the main coast of Sussudio. It was the first thing King Phil Collins purchased during his initial building program. Housing Sussudio's rich and famous, it's current population is 15245 including jesters or Mayzies as they're known. Governance and Politics Despite it's name and regardless of official sources, The Republic is a de-facto Dictatorship. Phil Collins has absolute power on all branches of power except on Saturday's when a local radio station has "Be a Dictator" day for one lucky listener. One famous case involved Auctor, ruler of Wyrdgar, who became Dictator for the day on Saturday the 5th of December, 2009. Auctor proceeded to try and merge Sussudio into Wyrdgar by re-naming all the sign-posts. Thankfully? Phil Collins woke up and put a stop to such shenanigans. Government Policy The education system of Sussudio runs from the age of 5 to the age of 17. After leaving full-time education Sussudians are required to spend 18 months in the army before being allowed some time on their own. Gun ownership in Sussudio is encouraged for all citizens, mostly due the entire nation being on standby in case of war which usually happens once a week. Alcohol can be purchased until the age of 15, although if you slip most shop owners a few Pound then anyone can buy, even women. Drugs are sold in small quantities to the rich, although only at private parties. You have to be in the know mostly. Immigration is welcomed to Sussudio for most highly skilled foreign types. Non-skilled workers are mostly turned away, although the odd bribe is sometimes all you need. Religion Religion is "optional" although most Sussudians are encouraged, usually at knife point to worship Phil Collins as a lord and god. The National Anthem "In The Air Tonight" is often sung before meal times. Those that don't sing it are deported to Burnsland. Economy The Republic doesn't have much in the way of an economy anymore, what with all the nukes going off all the time. To correct this minor problem, Sussudio invests all of it's money in hiring spies and thieves. These cunning individuals go abroad into evil foreign lands and thieve all and sundry from idiot nations. Current nations of choice to rob from include Banglia, Sedris, Defiance, Burnsland, Wyrdgar and Ranburne. Culture It's people spend all day in pubs listening to Phil Collins and discussing the important topics of the day such as poverty, Kylie's arse and the fragility of existence. Due to the mysterious creation and export of technology, it's people don't have all that much to do, so much so that they often walk over the border to laugh at the citizens of Viberia ... just to pass the time. Sussudio's national drink is Bucks Fizz with a slice of lime. Republic of Sussudio is opposed to all forms of cruelty to celebrities. This doesn't apply to Mariah Carey. A recent film poll voted Groundhog Day and Buster as the nation's top choices. The count is highly debated in pubs and clubs. Military The Sussudian military is ran by former British General Sir Francis Davis. He was head-hunted to draw up and run the Sussudian Defence Force (SDF). The SDF has a total number of 50,000 men who generally sit about all day until a war is on. No armoured corps exist full-time although they can be drafted at a moment's notice due to magic fountain. The Sussudian Air Force (SAF) currently has a few F-22 Raptor's lying about. These were stolen from the former super power of The United States of America. The Sussudian Navy (SN)currently has 0 ships among it's ranks. Former ships, either sunk or sold include 8 Corvettes (HMS He-She Isls, HMS Caelum, HMS Wyrdgar, HMS Friday Night Lights, HMS MonkeyLand, HMS Techtvicia, HMS D P R of Stooland, HMS drunken state) and 7 Cruisers (HMS Mahvekastan, HMS Fukuoka Shogen, HMS Viberia, HMS Alamor, HMS Germland, HMS Danubia, HMS Palms. Sport Nobody can be bothered much with this, although darts and snooker are fairly popular. Sussudians are expert bingo players. Sussudio always loses in cricket matches agaisnt New Tauron, although has enjoyed recent success agaisnt them in The World Staring Championships. The semi-final match between the two attracted a record crowd of 346 (including players, coaches, referee and sponsors). Sussudio were defeated in the final agaisnt PerArdua after a controversial decision. AFC Sussudio can be found in the Grand Lodge Football League. Performances have led some fans to suicide. Diplomacy Sussudio has given it's loyalty to 1 Touch Football and it's vast assortment of allies.